


Pure Power (Stripped of Meaning)

by XriotfallingX



Series: Longer and Louder (Long After You're Gone) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mostly Smut, brief mention of underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XriotfallingX/pseuds/XriotfallingX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting to know Avery and Cruz. (Kind of.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Power (Stripped of Meaning)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second part! Not quite as soon as I would have liked, but my internet tends to hate me. Still unfortunately unbeta read.
> 
> Title and lyrics from Baboon, by The Mountain Goats

_pure power,_

_stripped of meaning,_

_sky burning,_

_spring cleaning_

 

~

 

If Cruz had to pick a single thing that he likes best about fucking Avery, it would be how fucking wet the boy gets. The second he's hard, he starts leaking truly ridiculous amounts of pre-come, and doesn't stop until he actually comes, enough to ruin clothes and sheets and the couch in his office that one time. It drives Cruz completely nuts.

 

It's been that way since Avery was seventeen, when Cruz first stuck his hand down Avery’s pants because it was that or shoot him in his smart fucking mouth, and even then Avery was a Made Man, and Cruz wasn't actually crazy enough to bring the whole American mafia down on himself (not then, anyways).

 

If he takes his time, Cruz can finger Avery open with just his own precome. As a bonus, every time he does it Avery swears him out beautifully, his whole body flushing pink.

 

Also, Avery rides dick like he's getting paid for it, leaning back with his hands braced on Cruz's thighs, bouncing and grinding until he drives himself crazy. Cruz can just dig his fingers into Avery's hips and thighs and watch.

 

Almost as much, he likes the scars that litter Avery’s pale skin, the way his thin frame is tightly packed with muscle, proof that Avery has lived a very interesting life, that’s he’s more than just his pretty face and quick tongue.

 

~

 

Avery's favorite thing about fucking Cruz, if he had to pick, is how the man is kind of an animal. He growls and grunts and snarls, leaves scratches and bite marks in his wake. He likes to pin Avery down, helpless, and fuck him relentlessly until he can't form coherent thought.  It's not something Avery ever expected to be into, but he's completely addicted, and after the thing in Las Vegas, no one else was ever good enough.

 

Despite how rough he is, Cruz is always, always careful with his bad knee.  He’ll bend Avery in half and fuck the breath out of him, but he always keeps all the pressure off his knee, grabs his ankle instead and places gentle kisses on the ugly bullet scar while he fucks Avery through the floor.  It's not sexy, exactly, but it is unexpectedly sweet (hot in its own way).

 

Also, God bless all that military training, because Cruz is ridiculously strong. Avery will admit that he's a pretty small guy, barely clearing five and a half feet, but he's pretty much all muscle and heavier than he looks, but Cruz can lift him up and carry him around like he's nothing.  It's inappropriately hot in some situations, when Cruz throws Avery over his shoulder and carries him away from a burning car, or when Avery is trying to stomp someone's face in and Cruz just wraps one arm around his waist and hurls him across the room.

 

Other situations, it is hot in an entirely appropriate way.  Cruz can easily fuck him anywhere, pinned against the refrigerator, or the shower wall, or even just standing in the middle of Avery's living room, his knees hooked over Cruz's arms, supporting all of his weight.  When he has Avery pinned under him, he can hold him up with one arm and yank his whole body into his thrusts.

 

Cruz is... not something Avery ever could have expected.  (Which is not at all a bad thing.)

 

~

 

Cruz’s favorite things about Avery (other than the sexy bits) are the things that no one else knows. Avery is kind of a nerd, he likes fantasy novels and he plays WoW in his downtime, he knows five languages, and one of the is Klingon.

 

Avery practically grew up in the mob, so he can spew manners and politeness like breathing, but underneath it he’s a snarky, rude little shit.  He still has a Southern accent that slips through sometimes, and he smokes cheap menthol cigarettes when he’s drunk.

 

Avery has this weird, personal policy. He never lies. Sure he omits the truth, bends and stretches it, but he never tells an outright lie. (This, this is his absolute favorite thing about Avery.)

 

~

 

Avery’s favorite things about Cruz (other than the sexy bits) are the things that no one else knows.  He's seen all of Star Trek, dubbed in Spanish, and he likes to quote it because no one realizes how nerdy he's being (no one but Avery).

 

Somehow, Cruz is better at Mortal Kombat then anyone he's ever met, he beats the shit out of Avery every time. He hasn't decided yet, if Cruz is just naturally unreasonably good at the game, or if he takes time out of his busy schedule of murder and mayhem to practice.

 

Cruz's favorite type of food is Indian, but he’ll always complain that it’s not as good as in India. Hilariously, he has a major weakness for cake of any kind. Isley once took Cruz's best gun off his hands, just by offering him a cupcake (not even home made, the cheap, too-sweet grocery store kind).

 

He doesn't talk a lot, but Cruz has a wicked, dry sense of humor, and he's much smarter than he lets on. Whether he's remarking on the resemblance of blood splatter to Rorschach pictures or purposely misquoting roman philosophers, he makes Avery laugh more than anyone else on the planet.

 

~

 

__

_stand up straight, you can see the house leaning._   
_day breaking, spring cleaning._

 

 


End file.
